<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remi has summoned Hell by lazshirfry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018681">Remi has summoned Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazshirfry/pseuds/lazshirfry'>lazshirfry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unOrdinary (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazshirfry/pseuds/lazshirfry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a craccic or chatfic i want this to be a craccfic</p><p>no, i do not own the WEBTOON unOrdinary nor am i a god in uru's team of assistants. i am only making a fanfic out of her work.</p><p>no, i do not have an update schedule. how unfortunate amirite</p><p>yes, there is profanity. however, if you can handle unOrdinary's amount of vulgar language, i think you can handle this amount.</p><p>okay enjoy or leave</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>there's been a rise in theft of people's work including fanfics, so i'm putting this here.</p><p>i, @lazshirfry on Archive of our Own, have started to post my work "Remi has summoned Hell" from Wattpad to Ao3 as of March 13th, 2021. if you find this on another site, please contact me as soon as you can.</p><p>onto the warnings</p><p>1. hints at ships. i'll try not to make a main ship, but there will be teases.</p><p>2. profanity :D unOrdinary has cursing too so i think you can handle this...</p><p>3. i got no update schedule. i just update whenever i want ahaha...</p><p>okay i think that's it. go on or ditch this, your choice</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The hell has started burning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beginning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remi has created a groupchat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remi: Hello everyone!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Why the fuck did you make this</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y'all need sleep</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isen:</p><p> </p><p>Remi: Becauseeee we should discuss about safehouse here</p><p> </p><p>Isen: Sure...</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Who's in here?</p><p> </p><p>Remi: I added Elaine, Seraphina, Isen, Blyke, and you, that's it...</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Why not the others?</p><p> </p><p>Remi: uhhhhhhhhhhh you know why...</p><p> </p><p>Isen: I think this groupchat is already scary enough</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Wait, why are all of you awake?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remi:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isen:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isen: WAIT WERES BKYLEJE</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Isn't he sleeping next to you?</p><p> </p><p>Remi: Uh... Isen ya gud?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isen:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isen:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isen: There's no trace of him apart from the wrinkles on the futon</p><p> </p><p>Remi: Ehhh he probably just went for a walk</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Yeah... sure...</p><p> </p><p>Remi: What are you implying?</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Anyway... why are you all awake?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remi:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isen: The notification woke me up</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Remi?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remi:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Remi, it's 2am</p><p> </p><p>Remi: Why are you even awake??</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arlo:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arlo: You woke me up</p><p> </p><p>Remi: You're too smart to leave your ringer on</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arlo:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arlo: I was just thinking about some stuff. Now answer my question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remi:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remi: I was also thinking about some stuff! I was thinking about the safehouse alright?</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Hm, ok...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isen:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isen: I'm just gonna go to sleep</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Yeah, me too</p><p> </p><p>Remi: Alright, cyall</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remi:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remi:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remi: Wait should John join</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Are you crazy?</p><p> </p><p>Remi: Yes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arlo:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arlo:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Why?</p><p> </p><p>Remi: For ideas, he hasn't done anything useful to the school</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Useful, huh...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arlo:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arlo:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arlo:</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: WAIT TIUR ACTUALLY DOINF IT?.!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Remi has added John to the chat</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FUCK YIU ALL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yall need ta chill</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John:</p><p> </p><p>John:</p><p> </p><p>John has left the chat</p><p> </p><p>Remi has added John to the chat</p><p> </p><p>John has left the chat</p><p> </p><p>Remi has added John to the chat</p><p> </p><p>John: what the fuck do you want</p><p> </p><p>Remi: Hi John! We need ideas for the safehouse club</p><p> </p><p>John:</p><p> </p><p>John: the cage i see</p><p> </p><p>Remi: What do you mean?</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Hey John, are you functioning properly?</p><p> </p><p>John:</p><p> </p><p>John: That's funny to hear from you</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: John?</p><p> </p><p>Remi: John what did you mean by cage?</p><p> </p><p>John:</p><p> </p><p>John has left the chat</p><p> </p><p>Remi has added John to the chat</p><p> </p><p>John: LET ME LIVE MY GOD</p><p> </p><p>Remi:</p><p> </p><p>John: but there isn't a god ahahabshahahahahhe</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: John, how much sleep have you gotten?</p><p> </p><p>John: Why are you asking?</p><p> </p><p>Remi: Wait actually how much sleep have you gitten</p><p>Arlo: You don't seem to function, and lately your dark circles have been getting darker</p><p> </p><p>John:</p><p> </p><p>John: I werr makwup</p><p> </p><p>Arlo:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remi:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arlo: John, just go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John: i cnat</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: John, just</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Just go to sleep, you seriously act like a child throwing a tantrum nowadays and it's probabky because you arent gettinf sleep</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John: I SAIDNI CANT</p><p> </p><p>Remi: Why cant u slep?</p><p> </p><p>John: ur one to ralk</p><p> </p><p>Remi: I havent been able to sleep because of you</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John: Excuse me?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remi:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remi: John, why aren't you sleeping</p><p> </p><p>John: why would i tell yall</p><p> </p><p>Remi:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John: why did you even add me here?.</p><p> </p><p>Remi: Because YOU shouted at ME that low tiers are suffering! And then you jsut.. dont do anythinf abiut it!</p><p> </p><p>John: I CANT DO ANYTHINF BECAUS EIF YOU STUPID SELFISH INFLATED EGOS HIGHER TIERS</p><p> </p><p>Remi: WHAT DO YOU MEAN??! YOURE THE ONE BOOCKING THE WAY FOR US TO HELP</p><p> </p><p>John: THIS CAGE ISNT HELPING, ITLL MAKE IT WORSE JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER REI AFTER YALL KEAVE</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: John,</p><p> </p><p>John: what, motherycker</p><p> </p><p>Arlo:</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Remi's right, why won't you do anything? You tell us high tiers to "change" yet yiu dont change yourself!</p><p> </p><p>John: I TRRIED</p><p> </p><p>John: I TRIED TO CHANGE BUT YIU TEARED IT ALL FUCKING DOWN</p><p> </p><p>John: YALL HIGH TIERS FUCKING TOYED WITH MY MIND AND NOW I CANT DO ANYTHINF</p><p> </p><p>Remi: What do you MEAN WE DPTOYED WITH YOUR MIDN YOU DESTROYED US</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Wait...</p><p> </p><p>Arlo: Toyed with mind, you say?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> John has left the chat</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>